


The Rocky Rainbow Road

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reign's character based on her comic book version, and also an arms dealer, but another one of Lena's friends from boarding school, cause at the time of writing we know next to nothing about her, in that Reign isn't an alien, okay a bit of plot, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Lena had broken her own heart by once again falling in love with a straight girl.She's sitting at home feeling sorry for herself, when a monster from her past shows up to be a bad influence.





	The Rocky Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefni127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefni127/gifts).



As sad as it sounded, Lena was good at dealing with hurt.

It was all about keeping up appearances, let people know you weren't just unaffected, but thriving after their betrayal.

Speak to investors, secure new acquisition, raise the value of L-Corp stock.

If that didn't help, get a new somewhat risqué haircut (a butchy sidecut would do the trick), and some new designer suits to go with it.

Anything to hide that you were affected by the accidentally homophobic stuff said by your I-thought-we-were-girlfriends-and-taking-it-slows-but-turns-out-we're-just-platonic.

 

She'd taken it all as a champ if she had to say so herself, at most she had been a little less talkative, and she wasn't a talkative person to begin with.

It was Saturday, 12 days after her and Kara's break. Today was the time she needed to be seen very publicly sucking face with a hot girl, preferably someone who had been on the cover of one or more magazines.

That would really show Kara and the world that what she had done hadn't hurt at all.

She was dressed to the butchest nines, hair and make-up absolutely on point, her stylist had really outdone herself.

And Lena couldn't for the life of her get off the couch.

 

There was a knock on the door, she assumed it was her chauffeur coming up to ask if she'd misread the time she had to come to work.

So certain was she, that she neglected to check the hall camera, something she would immediately regret.

 

Lena opened the door to find one of her least favorite people in the world, second only to Kara Danvers and perhaps her mom.

Reign was standing in the hallway, clad in all black except for the buttons on her leather jacket, wearing the same intimidating smile she'd worn at boarding school.

"Well this is unexpected, I'm sorry to say you'll leave empty handed, L-Corp is fresh out of weapons grade plutonium." Lena said, her voice full of steel and all her guards up, the last time Reign had tried to repair their relationship, she had made a senator that gave Lex-Corp trouble disappear "as a gift".

Where Reign went death and disaster followed, and that was exactly the kind of publicity L-Corp did not need.

 

"Surprisingly, I'm not here to talk business, though if you happen to have some leftover Medusa lying around, I can make us both a tidy profit." Reign pushed past Lena inside the apartment.

"Then what are you doing here when there's warlords to supply and countries to destabilize." Lena toyed with the idea of calling security, but decided against it so as to not start a scene.

"Well you know how I feed off drama and the misery of others? Your secretary, Jess I think her name was? revealed that you might be ripe for the picking."

That got a rise out of Lena. "If you've hurt her then..." Reign interrupted her "I haven't, she contacted me and said you might need a friend."

Lena was first angry, then stunned, she could tell Reign was being serious. "Wow... that is unexpected."

"Just so we're clear, I am not doing this out of concern for another human being, but because gay relationship drama is the best kind of drama." Reign looked genuinely insulted that Lena might have thought otherwise.

"Of course not, I know we don't see eye to eye, but I would never imply you're capable of empathy." Lena chuckled, it was scary how easy it was to slip back into old habits.

"Besides, you helped me and Roulette hide the body of that freshman." Lena hated how she still thought of that as a happy memory.

 

Lena couldn't help but smile at Reign, as she opened the liquor closet.

She knew she should get away, that Reign brought out the worst parts of her, she didn't care.

"I'm sorry that I don't have any skulls to drink out of, will glasses be okay miss WorldKiller?" She didn't wait for Reign to fire back, just poured herself a double whiskey, and Reign a triple rum.

"So long as it's made with the ashes of lesser men, then I guess I can deal." Reign replied and took a long sip of her rum, followed by a deep moan that send shivers down Lena's spine.

"I try to have as little as possible to do with men, so I disappoint once again." Lena said as they walked side by side towards the living room, Lena couldn't remember when she had last joked around that much.

"Christ I forgot how much of a dyke you were L!" Reign said, punching her shoulder good-naturedly before flopping down on the couch.

 

They sat in silence, Lena thinking back to the good old days, whilst Reign thought of god only knew what.

Between Roulette's distinct lack of empathy, and Reign's Sadism, Lena had never had to ask herself whether she was a good person.

Without their influence, Lena had been forced to face reality.

She hadn't strangled Marika, however she had been the one to suggest dissolving the body in lye.

 

The more she thought about it, the less she was able to focus on the fact that she was the only one who even remembered Marika's name.

Her mind wandered to skipping class in summer to get ice cream on the pier, well aware that they wouldn't face repercussions.

To singing badly along to Destiny's Child after exams, buzzed on stolen wine.

To watching the sun set over Monaco, 4 summers in a row.

To experimenting with their sexualities in the old music room by the chapel.

Lena wondered if the school had eventually decided what to do with that room, or if it had been left abandoned after their graduation.

Maybe someone else had replaced the locks after them, and it was now the home to a new gang of spoiled upperclass girls more than a little curious about how compulsory heterosexuality really was.

And then she caught herself wondering if Reign was as good a lay as she remembered, or if that had just been her inexperience speaking.

 

"You know, I had been let to believe there would be crying, and not to be demanding house guest, but do you have Mario Kart or something, because I did clear the day for you." It was said offhandedly, but Lena's jaw hit the floor like a brick dropped from low orbit.

"I, yes I have a few games lying around, though I don't get to play as much as I want." Lena got up to turn on the tv, but Reign pushed her down with a "Let me sweetie."

To Lena's mild embarrassment the Nintendo was still unopened in its original packaging. "Wow, you weren't kidding, what happened to the gaming gremlin I used to room with?"

Lena shrugged as she went over to help Reign make head and tails of all the wires plugged into her tv, it couldn't possibly be that hard to find a free HDMI plug, could it? "She became the CEO of a multinational corporation."

Reign frowned "Every other CEO seem to be able to find the time to maintain not one but several relationships, so there must be more going on."

Lena cursed Reign, and her inquisitive mind.

 

"I don't know, with Lex in jail, and mom becoming a domestic terrorist, not to mention all the stuff you and Roulette have been up to, I just felt that I had to grow up"

Reign turned around from the pile of wires that had been meticulous organized just that morning.

"Okay 2 things. 1: You know that's bullshit right? You can be the responsible one without becoming a machine. 2: Stop acting like me and Roulette are one and the same, I'm here, she's not. Comprende?" Reign did not get hurt, she got angry, a fact Lena had forgotten.

"I'm sorry, guess I'm not as clever as everyone claims." Lena replied bitterly, and the day had just been looking up.

"There's the sad little nugget I know and love." Reign cackled from her nest of wires, then after a moment exclaimed "I GOT IT!" and sure enough the Nintendo logo leapt up on the screen.

 

Lena pushed her sadness down for another time, and latched on to the slight insult. "I'll show you who's a nugget, get your sugar butt over here."

Reign crawled across the floor over to the couch. "Sugar butt huh? Is that how we're going to play this?"

She pushed against Lena's side, in a way that made it clear that Lena wasn't the only one wondering how different the other would be in bed with 10 more years of experience.

Lena showed her gently aside and grinned. "Shut up and play the game."

Reign sent her the most predatory puppy dog eyes Lena had ever seen. "Call me sugar butt again."

It was next to impossible to tell what Reign was planning, so Lena just went along with it. "Sugar butt."

"Okay." Reign grinned and turned to face the television

Lena sighed, turnabout was fair play, she had been a clit tease, she couldn't begrudge Reign for being the same.

Though on the inside she was planning on topping the living daylights out of Reign for that stunt.

 

Lena lost herself completely in the game, more than she had thought herself capable.

No more thoughts about when the Japanese stock market opened, or the specs of the next L-Phone, all she could think of was that whoever designed Rainbow was an evil genius, that her brother would definitely want to headhunt for Lex-Corp.

She hadn't realized how much she'd needed this.

Videogames, alcohol and friendship was 3 things she hadn't allowed herself to combine since college.

She couldn't help herself from sobbing, which Reign immediately picked up on, and mocked her relentlessly for.

Somehow that helped.

More accurately it got her pissed, and made her talk shit right back.

Anger was good, anger got stuff done.

It wasn't even the bad kind of anger, where you felt powerless and overwhelmed, just the fun kind where you wanted to lovingly strangle your friend.

 

Best of 3 became best of 5 then best of 7.

The score was 20 to 20, and they were neck and neck both inside and outside the game.

Reign had moved halfway unto Lena's lap without either of them noticing.

They were twisting and turning their entire bodies as they tried to navigate the final stretch.

They bumped into each other the same time as their carts, but they were both to immersed in the game to care.

Both of their throats were hoarse from screaming, and the finish line was in sight.

Then just as they were about to pass it, a blue shell snuck up on them.

For a split-second the world stood still as the shell hovered in the air.

Then it struck, sending both of them careening off the cause, and giving the win to a bot.

 

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Within seconds they were a tangled heap of giggly limps, then the heap fell to the floor, which only made it laugh harder.

Somehow they came face to face, their eyes locked, and without thinking Lena moved in for a peck on the lips.

She quickly withdrew, but Reign froze up.

Before Lena could prepare an apology, Reign cradled her face from below, and kissed her back.

Lena took Reign's face in her hand as payback, and pushed harder against her with her whole body.

Their mouths opened simultaneously welcoming the other's tongue.

Reign removed her hands from Lena's face, and as a fool Lena followed suit.

They tangled their fingers together, Reign was quick to use the change in dynamic to flip them around putting her on top with a grin.

Lena was certain she wouldn't be able to physically overpower Reign. However she was still going to keep her promise to herself to top Reign or die trying.

She certainly didn't mind playing dirty, and Reign had always been very ticklish.

Reign howled out in shock while simultaneously choking on laughter, Lena seized the moment to turn the tables once more.

With Lena back on top and their eyes level, Lena sucked in a breath and admired the body beneath her.

"Bedroom?" Lena had meant it to be a statement, but Reign had her weak in the knees.

"I like it here." Reign shrugged in a nonchalant manner that had no business being that sexy.

Lena got up and dusted off her shirt. "Well I like having sex on clean and soft surface."

Reign let Lena help her up, and blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. "You're so demanding."

Lena let her by the hand into the bedroom. "No I've just grown accustomed to the perks of having an adults sex life. Such as not needing to keep your voice down, and being able to do it in a king-sized bed."

"Oh puh-lease, go galactic emperor-sized or go home." Reign said as they crossed the threshold into Lena's bedroom, Christ it had been a while since Lena had any visitors here.

 

Lena used the back of her foot to close the door with practiced ease.

"Less talk, more gay sex." Lena said, pushing Reign against the door.

"What happened to bed?" Reign asked while she threw her jacket and top off in one fell swoop.

"Never said anything about the bed sugar butt, just the room used to store it." Lena moaned into Reign's neck before sucking on her pulse point.

"I can't believe I'm getting off to being called sugar butt." Reign complained with a light stagger in her breath

 

Lena had to admit there was one problem with boy shirts. They were a pain to take off without your full attention.

That was a problem for Reign to figure out.

As much as she wanted to feel Reign's hands on her skin, Lena was too busy biting away at her neck, and savoring the sweet mewls she got in return to be helpful.

She quickly snapped open Reign's bra, and gave her just enough room to send it flying before moving in for the kill.

"The kill" being a hand firmly placed on each boob, and gripping hard.

Reign gasped and Lena seized her lower lip between her teeth.

Denim rubbed against denim as both women fought to get pressure where they needed it most.

Lena kept playing with Reign's tits, she wanted her mouth on them, but that wasn't going to happen without moving a bit apart and at the moment Lena would rather die.

Reign ran her blunted nails across the expensive silk that covered Lena's back.

She could tear it to shreds for all Lena cared, it wasn't _that_ nice and besides, it had done its job and gotten her laid.

Reign spread her legs and Lena pushed her lower body against her once more so Reign could wrap her legs around her.

The angle was awkward for Lena, yet perfect for Reign.

She begrudgingly took her hands off reigns breast and unto her ass for support, as the Latina rubbed her core against Lena's stomach.

"The shirt needs to go." Reign hissed into her ear.

Lena had expected her to move over and capture her lips, Instead she latched unto Lena's earlobe with her teeth and pulled, making it clear that it was not a suggestion.

"Trade you, my shirt for your pants."

Reign immediately pushed her away, and moved towards the bed, leaving her shoes along the way.

 

Guessing that Reign had agreed to her terms, she began opening the buttons.

She had barely gotten the first button open before she was hit square in the face, first by Reign's pants, and moments later her panties.

When Lena had finally gotten her shirt off, she looked up to find Reign idly running her hand through her lower lips. "The deal was just your shirt."

Reign studied her slightly glistening hand. "Yeah well I'm magnanimous like that."

For a moment, Lena was about to ask whether Reign wanted her to drop her bra too as tradeoff, then she realized that she had a bigger problem on her hands.

Reign was much too coherent.

 

Lena lunged at her, knocking them both down between her carefully made sheets.

They bounced around a bit as the bed sprung back from the sudden impact.

Reign laughed as Lena's hand travelled down her stomach.

It was a pure and gentle sound, like water on rocks. Lena almost felt bad when she pinched her clit.

Reign yelped and bit down hard on Lena's clavicle.

She immediately plunged her fingers into Reign's cunt, she had a sneaking suspicion that was exactly the response Reign had hoped for.

Lena began pumping her middle and ring finger in and out at a pleasant pace. When that failed to elicit a satisfactory response, she began curling them when they were all the way in, rubbing up against Reign's sensitive spot.

Reign slammed her arms against the mattress and moaned, a long, hard moan from all the way in the back of her throat.

Little by little Lena upped her tempo, and the response was everything she wanted and more.

Reign had grown a lot less verbal over the years, or maybe Lena had just learned to read her partner, it was hard to say.

Either way Reign was breathing harder and harder, her right hand was raking across Lena's mostly naked back, while her left hand was pinching and pulling on her nipples.

Lena moved Reign's left hand off her breast, to fold it into her own.

Then she cut off Reign's breath with her mouth.

She pushed her tongue as far into Reign's mouth as she could, and Reign whimpered into the kiss.

With everything in place she put her thumb on Reign's clit, and moved it in small circles.

Reign's brain short-circuited for a moment, then she broke off the kiss to scream.

"HOLY YES LENA!" Lena took that as encouragement.

She pulled out her fingers from Reign, so she could replace the thumb on her clit, with the palm of her hand.

"I SWEAR TO GOD LUTHOR IF YOU START TEASING NOW I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!" Reign screamed, in the half a second it took Lena to reposition her hand.

Lena rubbed hard against Reign's pussy.

Her legs shivered intensely, and she was crushing Lena's hand with her own.

"Come-co-c-C" Reign stammered, between half breaths.

Lena moved her hand faster and harder.

Reign bit down on Lena's bra and breast, and made a high-pitched whine.

The whine grew higher and higher while the rest of Reign's body thrashed around.

 

As Lena felt Reign's orgasm subsiding, Reign wrapped her legs around Lena's upper body, stared her dead in the eyes and commanded "More".

Lena happily obliged, and stuck her index and middle finger into her.

Reign immediately started quivering and clenching.

Her breath hitched again, and her body shook.

It didn't take long before Reign was caught up in the throes of another orgasm.

And Lena was caught in the death grip of Reign's thighs.

What a way to go though, eardrums ruptured and ribs crushed by the force of her partners orgasm.

 

When they could both finally breathe, they lay side by side on the bed.

Reign brushed hair out of Lena's face, and Lena smiled at her. "Seems I wasn't the only one in need of a good orgasm."

Reign looked like she wanted to throw up her hands, but couldn't find the right position between all the expensive linens. "Are you kidding me?! It feels like an age since I last came, I mean is it so much to ask for a prostitute who is both high-class and knows how to eat pussy?"

Lena shrugged as she undressed (noting the distinct bitemark on her bra, she suspected was permanent), then turned to Reign with a sassy look. "Might I recommend an app to you? it' called tinder, and seems to be just what you're after."

Reign shrugged right back. "Different people, different strokes."

 

Figuring Reign had, had enough time to recover, Lena rolled on top of her, and made sure to squeeze their boobs together. "Oh I have plenty of ideas for different strokes."

That made Reign laugh out loud and place a gentle kiss on Lena's nose. "When did you become such a dork?"

"Always has been". Lena insisted, kissing Reign back on her nose.

"No, you're different now, happier, you haven't once mentioned what it's like being a Luthor." Reign said solemnly, staring deep into Lena's eyes.

"God was her eyes always so pretty?" They both though simultaneously.

"Must be your good influence then." Lena kissed her again, this time on the mouth.

"You're getting me all mushy Lena." Reign squirmed beneath her.

"Seems only fair, with you getting me all wet". Lena smirked.

"Oh I am ever so sorry, here let me kiss it better."

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

Lena began moving up Reign's body, but apparently not fast enough.

The moment Lena's thighs were in range, Reign grabbed them and more or less threw them up on opposite sides of her head.

Lena had to scramble for the headboard, to avoid falling of the bed in a very painful and unsexy manner.

"Greedy." Lena chided, as if she minded the fact that Reign already had her divine lips on her pussy.

Reign came up for air just long enough to remark "what else is new?" while Lena whimpered from the lack of contact.

Luckily for Lena, Reign wasted no time in getting back to the task at hand... Making Lena come so hard they would hear it in the foyer 20 stories down.

 

Reign was so good, and fuck Lena knew it had been a while but she was genuinely afraid of drowning Reign.

Lena could feel moisture all the way on her knees, and from the way she could feel Reign flatten her tongue against her lower lips, she was certain it was very much against the other woman's will that it went to waste.

Reign seemed dead set on getting every drop, and whatever she missed to the bedsheets only made her work harder.

Lena was seeing bright spots behind her eyes, and something in the back of her head was telling her to gyrate her hips into Reign's face.

She would have, if keeping a rhythm wasn't impossible with her legs turning to jelly, and an explosion quickly building in her core.

She was so close, almost blacking out from pleasure.

Then suddenly a sharp cry, and a sharper pain shot up from between her legs.

 

Lena looked down at the distinctive bitemark on the inside of her thigh and the moderately flustered (but utterly unashamed) Reign. "I don't mind some hair pulling, but next time warn me before you start trying to yank it out by the roots."

Lena tried to hide her blush behind a guilty look, she didn't usually get carried away.

Her legs were still tingly, but Lena could feel her release quickly seeping out of her gasp.

Reign groaned. "hands to yourself and I'll finish you off. Christ when did you get so good at pouting?"

 

As a show of good faith (and to keep herself going), Lena took a firm hold of her boobs, and squeezed while making a loud, pornographic moan.

Reign moaned back, and stuck her tongue inside Lena.

It hit every spot at once. Within seconds Lena was back on her metaphorical clifftop about to fall off.

This time she remembered to keep her hands out of Reign's hair, even if she was sure she could push reign further into her if she tried hard enough.

She tried putting on a show for Reign, in the way she pulled on her nipples, with mixed success.

Reign enjoyed it no doubt about that, problem was it also took focus away from Lena's cunt.

Sensing her disappoint, Reign moved her lips unto Lena's clit, and started flicking it with her tongue.

Lena bit down hard on her on her lower lip, it was all she could do not to come on the spot.

The longer she endured the better her climax would be.

Had to think unsexy thoughts. Lab work, lab sex, no! Minced beef, cow, leather, FUCK.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" was the last thing Lena said before her mind went blank.

She floated off on a cloud made of fireworks.

 

The next thing she knew she was lying on her side next to a thoroughly fucked out Reign.

They were covered by a very moist duvet all the way up to their ears, and Lena had an incessant desire to kiss Reign some more.

She quickly gave in, and before she could break off the kiss, Reign wrapped her arms around her.

"This was nice." Reign numbly concluded.

"Very nice." Lena agreed.

"I feel like we should have more of this in the future." Reign gestured vaguely around the room.

"Which part?" Lena asked, while hugging Reign closer.

"All of it." Reign said, turning around to make Lena spoon her.

"But first." Reign yawned. "A nap."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell at me on tumblr it's at https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


End file.
